Hopeful Light
by Shining Hope
Summary: I now realize I suck at crossovers. *UP FOR ADOPTION*
1. Returning

Me: YAY! MY FIRST FIC

Davis: and I bet it'll suck

Me: WHAT (_chases davis) _

Ken:Shining Hope does not own digimon Blah blah blah

Me:...... Ken you're fired

ken: whatever

Me: this starts in TK's POV

**HOPEFUL LIGHT CHAP. 1: RETURNING**

THe boy was curled up in his bed comfortable...... and then a ice coold bowl of water hit him in the face.

"AAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled "MATT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OK, but Mom says it's time to go" said my extremely annoying brother matt

"hey weren't you on a tour in america?"

"I got back" he said simply

" isn't it ironic that we get back on the same day we left?" I said changing the topic

" I guess" he says

_LATER_

"so, anyone you meeting" Matt said casually

my thoughts immediately turned to Kari but then they disappear

"Umm no" I say shallowly.

"Okay. Anyway, get all of the younger digidestined together at the park tomorrow after the last day of school okay?"

"sure" I say

_LATER'S LATER_

I was now in Odaiba. I stood on a hill that I discovered with Kari

MY NAME IS TAKERU "TK" TAKAISHI AND I AM BACK IN ODAIBA!!!!!

Me: sorry if it sucked ,but oh well. nyway PLEASE REVIEW. Flames are welcome, but just be honest


	2. Refinding your light

Me: YES I got the 2nd Chapter!

Davis: and it still SUCKS

Me: *GROANS* I do not own digimon or any other characters. It starts in TK's POV

**HOPEFUL LIGHT CHAP. 2: REFINDING YOUR LIGHT**

"Hey TK, make sure you get the younger DDs(digidestineds) to the park tomorrow?" asked Matt

"sure" I reply "I can't believe I have to be a new student on the LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!!!"

_At School_

_**KARI'S POV**_

"want to go on a date with me tomorrow?" Davis asked for the umpteenth time. "NO!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. "okay he said smiling, but I was sure he didn't get the message through his thick skull. He'd ask me next week, and the week after that, and the week after that,.....I sighed. the last day of school was the worst. Not because the time crawls by like a dead fly, but because it was the day that......_HE _moved to korea(**A/N:** if you don't know who "_HE_" is, his name starts with a "t" and ends in a"k") Oh yeah, there was also a Korean transfer student coming....

"Students" the teacher said "may I introduce the new student Takeru "TK" Takaishi!"(**A/N:** you saw that coming didn't you?)

"_OMG!!!!!!!" _I thought! I thought back to the day TK left

_**FLASHBACK**_

_" uh, Kari" TK said "ummm.... I'm Moving to Korea tomorrow"_

_"WHAT!"I yelled_

_" I know, but I don't have a choice!"he retorted_

_"I HATE YOU" I had yelled, and than I ran all the way home in tears_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The next day he had left without telling me. But that was over. HE HAD COME BACK TO ME!!! now now, don't get your hopes up. he probably just came because he had to. I studied him, He had grown taller, but that was the only difference in him.( he was only gone for a year) when he saw me, he winced. I hung my head. he probably still hated me. I looked around for Davis, Yolei,Ken, and cody. Yolei,Ken, and cody had looks of suprise on their faces, but Davis had the word HATE etched all over his face.

"what is TO doing here?!" He whispered, saying his name wrong, AS USUAL.

"Miss Kamiya?" the teacher said

"yes?" I said

"pull up a chair for our new student please"

"_aw man, why did he have to sit with me" _I thought. I really loved him, but did he?

_**TK'S POV**_

I couldn't believe my bad luck. I just HAD to sit next to Kari. I loved her, but did she? I examined her. her hair had grown SO MUCH that it now fell to her waist. that was all that changed apparently. that and her feelings for me. they were now Hate,Hate, and Hate. I sat down and passed her a note that told her to go to the park tomorrow. it also said to pass it to Davis,Cody,Yolei, and Ken.

Time stretched on and on at school, Kari cornered me

"I'm sorry" I said softly. We stared at eachother awkwardly for a minute, and then I ran home FAST

"what are you doing?" I asked Matt when I got home panting.

"Video conferencing with Sora" he said " don't get your sweat on the couch. Mom's at work"

"ah talking with your Girlfriend" I taunted

"Better than you and Kari" he retorted

" I don't want to talk about her" I said grinding my teeth, and left

"Whatever" he said and went back to his conferencing

Me: YAY!!!!!!!! TK is back!

Davis: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! TW is back!

Me and Kari: ITS TK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Conspiracy

Me:Finally, the third chapter!

Davis: and it STILL sucks

Me: Ugh doesn't that get old?

Davis:..... usually you get mad and kill me

Me: yeah,but I still don't have a replacement for Ken so I have to do the disclaimer myself

Davis: oh

Me: I do not own digimon or any other show. This starts in Matt's POV

**HOPEFUL LIGHT CHAP. #3 CONSPIRACY**

"I'm worried about my little brother.'I say

" Really? Since when?" Sora Laughed.

*groans*" Very funny" I say sarcastically." He's been more withdrawn since we Left, and even more since we returned."

" Isn't it obvous!?" Sora said incredulously. " He likes Kari! "

" ....um I know , but how does that explain why he's keeping away from everyone?"

"Well," Sora explained " before you two left, kari yelled that she hated him or something."

"oh. " I said " so the best way to get him to snap out of it is to get them together!

".......UM that wasn't my thought, but okay......?"

"Good. meet me at the park at 7:00 with all the DDs"

Me: sorry its so short, but I didn't have the time. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I only got 1 last time!


	4. Conspiracy meeting 1

Davis: If you're wondering where Shining Hope is, I tied him to a lampost. Now to turn this to a Dakari.....

Me: DAVIS!

Davis: Oh, crap.

Me: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

_sounds of fighting are heard_

Me: Sorry I just had to torture davis.

TK: I'm scared to ask, but what did you do to Davis?

Me: I tied him to a movable pole, stuck him in the road, and called 911......

Cody: While Shining Hope is reminiscing over what he did to Davis, I must say that he does NOT own Digimon Cardcaptors, or The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel.

Me: ....., then I gagged him.......

**Hopeful Light Chap. #4: Conspiary meeting #1**

**Matt's POV**

I stared at everyone that arrived.( All the DD's except Mimi and we were video conferencing with her anyway)

"Okay", I said."Davis, Tai, GET OUT!"  
"What! Why!" they whined.

"Well, for starters, you obviously are against this plan "Mr. overprotective brother"."

"If we don't interfere, will you let us stay?"

"sure, This meeting was to see if everyone agreed to this.

_**Next day at noon**_

"Well," I said," Mimi invited everyone to her beach house in Florida for the summer..." that was as far as I got before all the girls started squealing. Ugh. "STOP IT! I yelled, " Everyone who wants to go, get a roomate and pack up. We leave tomorrow.


End file.
